


Sit!

by klutzy34



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Pre-Series, When Times Were Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: Of all the things Danny wanted to teach Grace, swearing was not among them.





	Sit!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Словарный запас](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091749) by [cicada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada)



Rachel let out a frustrated sound as she tried to open the bag of cereal, shifting her grip and trying again. The plastic bag suddenly came apart, tiny pieces of cereal hitting the table around her daughter’s bowl and high chair, Grace watching her mother intently. Very wary of her daughter’s attention, Rachel bit back a curse and gave her a smile instead. “Oh dear. We’ll have to get this mess cleaned up, won’t we?” she said, reaching out to gently brush a finger against Grace’s cheek.

“Sit!” Grace shouted, smacking her hands on the tray of her highchair and wrinkling her brow, staring at the cereal. Rachel froze, her mouth dropping open. 

“What did you just sa-” Behind her, she heard a clatter and turned to see her husband frozen at the coffee machine, carafe in one hand, travel mug in the other, dressed for work. As if to further condemn him, Grace waved her hand at the cereal in a mimicry of frustration, completely ignoring her parents. 

“Sit!” she shouted again, then spotted her father. “Sit, Danno,” she said, her voice sadder. Rachel slowly turned towards Danny, who continued his animal frozen in the headlights act, eyes wide.

“Daniel,” she said slowly, and his gaze ticked towards her. “Did you teach our daughter to swear?” Danny swallowed hard, stuck up a finger, then thought better of it and started to beat a hasty retreat for the door.

“Once. It was an accident, it slipped out, it’s extremely hard to stop swearing when I’ve been fairly fluent in it all my life,” he said quickly, holding up his hands. Rachel crossed her arms tightly over her chest, glaring at him.

“A sponge, Daniel. She is a smart little sponge and once is all it takes. You can - “ 

“Come on, Rach, it was an accident, please don’t say - “

“-sleep on the couch tonight.” 

“-that. You said it. You said the S-O-T-C thing.” Rachel held up a finger.

“Consider it a payment to the swear jar until pay day. Then you can start building our daughter’s college fund.” Danny held up his hands, relenting.

“Couch it is.” Slowly, he slunk forward and kissed her cheek. “Sorry.” Rachel stared straight past his ear, willing herself not to look in those baby blues if she was going to stand by the punishment she gave. Unfortunately, her gaze slipped to the side and she locked eyes, quickly looked away, and groaned. 

“Maybe not the couch. Just…watch your language around our daughter, Danny. Please. I do not want a call when she gets to pre-school about her teaching the other children terrible words,” she said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. 

“I promise,” he replied softly, then kissed her cheek. Slipping away from her, he bent down to kiss the top of Grace’s head. “And you, little one, keep your language clean.” 

Grace beamed up at him before happily chirping, “Sit!” Sighing, Danny stood up straight. 

“Hours and hours of Sesame Street and while I have songs about colors and shapes and being a good neighbor stuck in my head, that’s the word you remember, Monkey. That very one.”


End file.
